catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project/Tweak Week Declined 1
Hawkfire (D) - Declined Orignal artist, Awesome Hawkcake. Kill me now if it is horrible. Like srsly. I don't like the stripes a lot nor do I like the white transition. And -prays that it matches the warrior image- xP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is really pretty Ice :) But, she doesn't really match her warrior image. Try saturating and darkening her more, and add a lot more stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Make this a short-haired blank. Darken the ear pink and smudge the white transition--Nightshine 00:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :How, Nightshine? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How what?--Nightshine 00:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How do you change the blank? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Either redo it or layer another blank over it and get rid of the black pixels--Nightshine 00:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :May someone do that for me? -utterly clueless- I do not want to re-do her after the work I spent on her. There's no way I'm going to get the shading right again xP Re-Uploaded I changed the blank for you. You need to make this look like her warrior image because right now it doesn't--Nightshine 17:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) CUTE! Add a lot more stripes, make the shading/saturating more like flame-colored, and make the white chest only go up slightly past the muzzle. Not over her eyes. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:42, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine 22:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded': Done. Somjeone change the blank again? xP [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 22:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You could have used the one I fixed, but I'll do it again. Nightshine 23:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay I fixed it--Nightshine 23:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the white areas, they look too gray. Add shading to the white areas. Make the stripe pattern match her warrior image. Nightshine 23:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Nightshine, I used the one I had saved to my desktop. [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 14:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Here let me get you an example, although i didnt work hard on it- You should just make stripes with the dodge dool and the burn tool, that should work. Try that. Self-proclaimed genius :3I am awesome, and you have to deal with being jeleous :3 03:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oops. Sorry, it got messed up. It looked fine on my laptop... Self-proclaimed genius :3I am awesome, and you have to deal with being jeleous :3 00:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 17:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Firepelt (W) - Declined Um...meh. Orignal artist was Satsu, and I think her version is way much better than mine xP. The scars are....horrible. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ice he's awesome! Define the scars more, and blur the shading on his chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean define? -no vocabulary skills- *dies* XP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Define just means they have to be more noticeable. Darken the ear pink and shading. Also add this to your reservations along with Hawkfire's image. --Nightshine 00:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't see the scars.... at all ;P I would define them, since Echo can't see them, The right eye looks blurred. If its not, i apoligize. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Echo, maybe your screen isn't bright enough? I can see the scars fine--Nightshine 23:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well then make them either lighter or darker, cause I'm on my ipod touch and I still can't see them. Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 22:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded: [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Well, now... Ummm... I dont see anything wrong... Beatiful ;3 and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 23:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading, it's too dark in some areas. Darken the ear pink, lighten the scars a bit Nightshine 23:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded: [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) There is some seriously smudged line art by the scars XD LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, sorry I didn't see that =/ I only did one layer. I'll try to fix it. [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 14:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I can if you want Self-proclaimed genius :3I am awesome, and you have to deal with being jeleous :3 03:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Forestheart (W) Declined HERE HE IS! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Blur the ear pink, darken the shading, make the eyes more amber-ish because they look too yellow right now Nightshine 01:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Are you SURE about darkening the shading? It would make him look almost black. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 14:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Or you could add/brighten highlights. It just looks pretty flat right now--Nightshine 22:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Added faint highlights, blurred ear pink, darkened eye color. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow this is beatiful! I would make the pelt a little lighter, or its my screen. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? On my screen, I can see his pelt and stripes and stuff. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading or lighten the highlights more. It seems flat to me. Nightshine 22:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's see what other people think. It would be difficult to lighten stuff and he's dark enough. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] Oops, sorry. Now that i look at it, i can see them. Nevermind that all above, he looks good. Lighten the highlights just a tinch more... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I still don't see the shading on this. Can you make it more visible somehow? Nightshine 22:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Nightshine 22:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Kestrelfeather (W) - Declined First mottled cat, and I'm proud. I added depth to the eye and a furry texture. I /think/ this is the short-haired blank, dunno xP Comments? [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading, make the ginger and white patches bigger Nightshine 23:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think they have to be bigger because they're mottled, not patches. But I'll darken the shading. [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay then add more mottles, it just looks like specks right now--Nightshine 23:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I hate to tell you this, but the mottles look like brightly colored sprinkles on a gray cupcake. XD Anyways, try toning the orange down a tad, its too bright. And do everything said above. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 04:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Aw, he's so handsome <3 make the flecks a bit more like patches or dapples, and blur them some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 05:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Hawkey. The orange is way to bright . I would make the orange a lot darker, and blur it some more. But it's still super awesome :D [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 15:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't really think the orange needs to be darker, maybe just desaturated [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 20:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Declined due to lack of work [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 23:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC)